


Mirror on the Wall

by KaleyMarie



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, obi-wan kenobi/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr prompt: "Might I please request a one-shot for Star Wars with Obi-Wan Kenobi X Insecure! Female Jedi Reader where she feels bad about her body because she's a little bit on the plump side and there's just a bunch of fluff and stuff? Thanks!"</p><p>I know it's short but I hope this is along the lines of what you were hoping for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror on the Wall

“Hey (y/n), are you almost ready to go?” Obi-Wan asked from outside the bathroom door. You jumped at his voice, snapping out of the trance that usually happened when you stared at your reflection for too long. When you noticed just how fat you really were. Well, you weren’t exactly fat, but you were definitely not as skinny as the rest of your friends, like Padme, who just so happened to be getting married in a couple of hours.

“Just a second!” you replied, grimacing as you briefly glanced at your reflection one last time. You had to admit, you didn’t look as bad as normal, the dress you were wearing seemed to hide the plumpness in your figure, and you thought that you might be able to enjoy yourself after all.

You opened the door to see your boyfriend decked out in robes fit for a royal wedding, and smiled when his jaw dropped at the sight of you, although you knew he was just acting.

You knew you weren’t that stunning.

“You look…” Obi-Wan started, but didn't seem to be able to find the word.

“Nice? Great?” you supplied.

“No,” he replied, moving towards you so he could take your hands in his, “You, my dear, are the most stunning creature I have ever seen in my entire existence.”

Your eyes widened at his words, and you could feel tears start to pool in your eyes as you looked down at your feet, pointedly avoiding his gaze.

“You don’t mean that,” you murmured.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, looking at you in concern.

“You don’t- I’m not- Why are you even with me?” you blurted out, looking up at him as you continued, “It’s not like I’m pretty or anything, and you’re… well you! You could have anyone in this galaxy and yet you choose-” you were cut short as you felt warm lips press against yours. You automatically relaxed into the kiss, wrapping your arms around Obi-Wan’s neck to bring you closer.

When you finally broke apart Obi-Wan moved slightly away from you, making sure you were looking him in the eyes before he said, “Please, _please_ never say that about yourself again.”

“But I-” you started.

“ _No_ ,” he cut you off, cupping your face with his hands as he insisted, “When I say you are beautiful, it’s because _you are beautiful_. If I say you are gorgeous, it’s _because_ _you’re gorgeous_. And if I say that you look like the most stunning thing I have ever seen, I _absolutely_ mean it. Don’t ever doubt that.”

You didn’t know if it was the urgency in his tone, or the look in his eyes, but for the first time since your relationship had started you actually believed what he said.

“Thank you,” you whispered, a couple of tears slipping down your face as a wave of gratitude and happiness almost overwhelmed you.

“No thanks necessary, I will always be here when you need me. _Always_.”

“I love you,” you admitted, your giddiness overpowering your fear of telling him.

“I love you too,” he replied, before leaning down and capturing your lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! It seriously makes my day. :)


End file.
